Scrabble
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: How it was that Mello, Near, Light Yagami, Misa Amane and himself ended up in the same room playing a game of Scrabble, Matt had no clue. What he did know, was that he was currently in the lead, and it pissed off Mello completely.


**Scrabble**

First Installment in the Board Game Series

**XXX**

It was an odd sight, needles to say. How it was that Mello, Near, Light Yagami, Misa Amane and himself ended up in the same room playing a game of scrabble, Matt had no clue. What he did know, was that he was currently in the lead, and it pissed off Mello completely.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Mello demanded as Matt put down another tile on the board. "Is that all you're going to do?!"

Matt crushed the butt of his cigarette against the sole of his boot before throwing the bag of letters in the blonde male's direction. "I'm playing by the rules. What's wrong with that?"

Mello all but tore his hand into the black bag while complaining about being surrounded by cheating bitches.

"While it isn't in the rules that you can't do it," Light began. "Adding 's' to the end of any word or anything to make it plural, isn't really playing at all."

"Says the one who let his girlfriend put "-es" at the end of fish," retorted the red head.

Misa glared at him from her position next to Light. "Shut up, I thought it was a word."

"Mello, could you please pick two tiles already?" Near asked of the blonde who still had his hand shoved in the black bag.

"Dont' rush me!" Mello snapped. "I'm getting a feel for the right letter."

Near cocked an eyebrow and started to twirl a piece of his hair. "A feel?"

"Shut up!"

Matt glanced at the board. It was made up of both simple and slightly more complex words. Which made his come to the conclusion that there must have been added letters to the bag to make the game more interesting because as far as he knew, there was only one 'z' tile in all Scrabble sets. In any case, he didn't seem to see any word that would have gotten Mello's attention to have him freaking out over getting certain letters.

When Mello finally did bring his hand back out, a slight annoyed frown crossed his features before he set them down alongside the others.

"Are you going to wait for the right feel to come up with a word?" Near questioned him.

Mello threw a hateful glare at him before setting down his chosen tiles. "Evangelical."

"How appropriate," Near commented, taking the bag on his own and ignoring the protests from Mello on which religion he was exactly. Almost instantly after choosing his letter tiles, he placed two of them down and picked four up from his own selection and placed them on the board. "Automatic."

"Should've put 'autobot'," said Matt.

"I didn't have a 'b'," Near told him.

Light reached for the black bag and pulled four tiles out.

"Ooh, Light!" Misa exclaimed. "Let's do 'cat'!"

"Cat doesn't start with a 'k', y'know," Mello teased.

"I know that!"

"Instead of 'cat', let's do..." Light trailed off and placed two tiles down on the board. "Feline."

"This is so boring," Matt muttered while lighting another cigarette up.

"It'd be a lot more fun for you if you actually played," Mello told him. "So, hurry up so it can get to my turn!"

"And stop smoking so much," Misa glowered at him while Light tossed the black bag filled with letter tiles his way. "The smoke's bad for skin."

"With as much foundation as you're wearing right now, I don't think it would matter for you very much," Matt threw back at her.

Misa didn't appreciate that very much. "Hey! I get up at dawn to look this good."

"I always wondered what scared the moon away," the red head said alongside a puff of smoke escaping his lips. He quickly refilled his letter tray with six tiles, and upon noticing that for once he didn't have any that would make a correct add on to any of the already existing words on the board, decided to actually make a whole word.

"Stop pluralizing everything!" Mello shouted at him at the sight of the red head lifting only three tiles, thinking that it was going to form another ending with "-ing".

"I'm not!" Matt yelled back at him. "Shit, man, can't play any game without you yelling at me." He laid down the tiles. "There. Penetrate."

Mello's eye twitched at the undertone of sexual implication the word gave off while Near smirked and Light sighed. Matt on the other hand, looked quite pleased with himself.

"Triple word score," he said. "And a completely original one at that."

Mello snatched the bag away from him and muttered loud enough for them all to here. "Fucking pervert."

"Says the one who looks like they just came out a sex shop," said Near.

"I didn't say anything," Misa told him.

"He wasn't talking about you, Misa," said Light. "Pay attention."

"If it's at all possible," Matt put in.

"I'm starting to get real sick of you, y'know that?" Misa directed at the male next to her.

"And here I thought we were making progress," Matt replied.

Mello dumped his entire word tray into the bag and grabbed seven new tiles. "I'm skipping."

"Couldn't come up with a more perverted word?" Matt asked him.

"I could," Mello responded. "But that's not what I'm aiming for."

Matt glanced at the board again, not getting what it was that Mello was trying to accomplish.

"What ar'you-" he tried to ask but was cut off by the small albino.

"Thrust," Near announced in that monotonous voice of his.

Light looked pointedly in his direction. "You too?"

Near met his look with a cool gaze. "Can you not?"

"What? Make up a perverted word? 'Course I can."

"So then do it."

"What're you? Twelve?"

"He looks twelve," Misa said.

"I'd say eleven," Matt corrected her.

Light placed some tiles down. "Consume."

Misa looked shocked. "Light!"

Matt grabbed the black bag and soon enough placed some tiles carefully on the board. "Swallow."

Not to be left out, Mello picked up some letters in his possession. "Fist."

"That's just vulgar," Near said and reached over for the black bag.

"Shut up."

Near took a moment before laying some of the wooden squared down. "Rimming."

"Okay," Misa announced. "I'm leaving."

Mellow banged his fist against the table as the blonde girl left the room without anyone noticing. "You're calling me vulgar?!"

"You know that Near's a closet pervert," Matt said.

"Those that are meant to succeed are often close to their predecessor in personalities," Near stated so non-chalantly. "Regardless of their actions being favorable to the general public."

"L was not a closet pervert," Mello protested.

"I beg to differ," Light said while taking his turn. "Are we done with the perversion? I don't have anything that meets the requirements."

"Take back the closet pervert comment on L," Mello adressed him. "And you can use whatever word you want."

Light blinked and took a moment before putting out a new word. "Skin."

"That's not very perverted," Matt said.

"Fuck you."

The red head raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Would you?"

Mello kicked at Matt's chair, leaving the boy to fall on the floor quite painfully.

"The fuck was that for?!" Matt yelled up at the blonde.

"For being a dumbass," the blonde said. "Hurry up."

Matt scrambled back up his seat and looked down at the board after gathering the number of pieces he needed. Not even caring about what the hell he was doing anymore, layed down the first word he saw. "Just."

From his peripheral vision, Matt was able to see Mello's eyes narrow. Not only that, but his fingers clenched up into a fist so much that his knuckles started to turn white. It didn't take more than two seconds for Matt to figure out what was wrong with his blonde friend. To figure out which word it was that he was aiming for now that it was all to obvious. He almost laughed out loud, it was that ridiculous.

He held back though, opting to have a little more fun with him instead.

Mello quickly replaced the tiles he was missing and gave them a quick look over once more before growling and shoving all seven letters back into the bag and digging out more after giving the sack a furious shake.

"Skipping again?" Near asked.

"Shut up," Mello grumbled tossed him the bag. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"I understand very well how slow your thought process is," the albino boy said.

Mello leapt up from his seat and grabbed at the younger boy's collar. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"He said your thought process was slow," Light relayed on him while counting up the current score. "What? You deaf too?"

"Are you stupid?" Matt asked him in return.

Mello pulled out the gun hidden in the waistband on his pants and aimed it at Light's forehead.

"Mello, put it down," Matt sighed. "It's not loaded."

"The fuck are you talking about? I loaded it up this morning."

"Yeah. And then you shot it off at the door when that girl scout came by. Then again at the bird that crapped near your shoe. Then at the TV when the letter of the day was "N". And then twice at the door to get in here."

"I only shot once at the door to get in here," the blonde argued.

"No, it was twice."

"It was once."

"Twice."

"Once!"

Matt leaned back into his seat. "Give it a rest, you sound like a real-"

"Donkey," Near interrupted him, gesturing at the new word on the board when they gave him a questioning look.

Light filled his word tray up quickly enough, barely glancing up at the board before placing his tiles down. "King."

"I'm sure you think that's appropriate as well?" Mello snapped at Near.

"As a matter of fact," the younger male informed him. "I do."

Matt grabbed the bag away from the other male and took up the missing tiles he needed as leisurely as possible.

"Hm," the red head sounded. "Let's see. Let's see. What can I put here. I've gotta 'g' ("Don't tell us what you have!" Mello shouted at him.), an 'o', 'n', 'i', 'c', 'e', and a blank. Hm.."

The 'i', 'c', and 'e' were made up. In all honesty, Matt didn't possess such letters. Saying that he did though had the effect he wanted. He could see Mello's hands clench together tightly, the non-chalant way he tapped his toes against the ground and how he bit just the corner of his inner lip so as to not give away that he was slowly ticking and say something completely stupid.

"I could... No, no..." the red head trailed off, tapping his fingers against the table surface. "Maybe.. No, no.."

"Oh for the love of Me," Light groaned. "Do something."

"I don't now what to do..." Matt pouted innocently, watching as Mello started to give off his infamous killing intent.

The red head was having a ball. Still, unlike the other two, he had to live with this psychotic bitch of a male, backing off now would be the smart thing to do... There's a reason why he was only third in line.

He leaned in towards his blonde friend and said quietly. "Hey, Mell, what should I do? I have an idea, but is it a good one."

"You do it," Mello murmured. "I'll shoot you the next chance I get to reload."

"Scary..." Matt leaned back and picked up a tile. "Only one thing to do then."

Mello slammed his hands against the table. "Matt, I swear to-"

"Lawn," Matt grinned, relishing in Mello's very noticeable eyetwitch.

"What're you playing?" Mello hissed while yanking the bag offered to him.

Matt tilted his head back. "Huh? I thought it was Scrabble."

"Stop being a smartass."

"If you'd rather me be a dumbass-"

"Shut up."

Mello dumped his entire tray back into the bag and picked again, apparently deciding to skip his turn again.

"Is it that damn important to you?" Matt asked him.

"I said shut up."

Near lifted the bag away from the blonde and reached in, dragging the amount he needed from the bag and setting the on his tile tray.

Almost instantly, he placed down three tiles. "Justice."

Mello's teeth gritted audibly and Matt wasn't surprised in the least when he tipped the board over. He was however, surprised that when Mello brought his gun out again and shot at said board, that a bullet hole was left in it afterwards.

"I told you," he grumbled towards the red head. " It was once."

**XXX**

Disclaimer: We run by a don't ask don't tell policy. :)

Authors' Note: So... what the hell was that? It is, dear audience, what happens when a group of cosplayers dress up and play a board game. Funnily enough, the Death Note cosplay while playing Scrabble was what set off the whole routine of cosplaying and playing a board game in character (somewhat...). We're hoping to make this a first of many, but we'll see what happens.

-Dreamers Deranged (members and guests)

((Laith: Idcwtf she says, Billie is as stuffy as ever, why the hell did she get to set up the fic?  
Haldor: Because she had a ruler and was going Catholic nun on everyone.  
Laith: Oh yeah...))


End file.
